Wall mounted frames provide a method for showcasing and storing planar articles. Specifically, these frames provide room decoration, openly displaying collections of a particular artist, genre, taste, or rarity and protection from damage or improper storing. Typically multiple articles are positioned in a grid-like fashion to achieve a collage effect.
Previous display frames for phonograph records, or like planar articles, lack the ability to efficiently remove, insert, and display items one wishes to access; this embodiment permits all of these operations with a single, novel and adaptable mechanism. This was the motivation behind this invention; I couldn't find anything that suited these requirements.
Many prior art patents exist, as the first phonographic record is over 100 years old (U.S. Pat. No. 564,586-1896), but such display frames do not provide a solution as adaptable, simple, and economical as the ensuing embodiment herein. Below is a table of applicable prior art discovered by a thorough patentability search.